A Broken Hikari and the Return of the Darkness
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Yugi has become rather depressed since Yami crossed over to the afterlife, and takes a turn for the worse who will save him?
1. The Effect ON One Half of One Soul

**CHAPTER 1**

"**The Effect on One Half of One Soul"**

**JOEY POV**

**I'm da only one of da gang in Domino right now so I haveta keep an eye on 'im. I still can't get over da fact like dis for so long. I'm here at da Kame Game Shop watchin' my best friend and I doubt he even know I'm 'ere. He's been really depressed since Yami went to da afterlife course dat was 3 years ago. Yug stopped reactin' to anybody or anythin' I dink da only one who can snap 'im outta it's Yami but, he's gone and ain't ever comin' back. I'm da only one whose excepted dat everyone else still dinks he'll snap out of it but, I doubt it.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Yugi just sat on his bedroom floor staring into space, His eyes were emotionless. What was there to look at? Yugi's eyes were lifeless almost. **

**"If only Yami would come back. Yug needs 'im." Joey said. **

**Oisiris sent Yami back upon hearing this though the Pharaoh was at the hospital when he woke up.**

"**Sir, do you know where you are?" The doctor asked Yami.**

Yami let out a groan and looked around the room. White was everywhere. It felt so pure and fake. The feeling of the clean walls was almost eerie. 

**"No." Yami said.  
**

**"Sir, you're at the Domino hospital. Is there anyone you'd like us to call?" The doctor asked.**

"Yes, Yugi Motou..."

"Motou? The Kame Game Shop?" The doctor asked.

Yami nodded and sat up. The doctor called the Game Shop. Yugi didn't react.

"I'll get it" Joey said walking towards the phone. 

**"Yello?" Joey asked.  
**

**"Hello, this is a doctor at the hospital. Is Yugi Motou in, I have a patient asking for him." The doctor said. **

**Yugi just sat there rocking back and forth staring into space.**

**"Umm, could ya hold on a sec?" Joey asked.  
**

**"Sure." The doctor said.**

"Yug, there's someone on da phone for ya." Joey said sitting down next to Yugi.

Yugi didn't react...he hadn't reacted to anyone in 3 years.

"He isn't feeling well at da moment so, what's da prob?" Joey asked.

"We have a patient asking for him." The doctor said.

"Could I take it den?" Joey asked kindly.

"Of course." The doctor said and looked at Yami.

"Who's da patient?" Joey asked.

"What is your name?" He asked covering the mouth piece.

"Joey Wheeler's da name." He said.  


**"Joey Wheeler is on the phone, he said Yugi was sick." The doctor told Yami.  
**

**Yami sat in shock.**

"My aibou is sick! Tell Joey to get here now!" Yami exclaimed.  


**"Joey he said get here now." The doctor said.**

"I'm on my way!" Joey said hanging up the phone and dashing out the door.  


**The doctor looked at Yami.**

"You can go home. But, where do you live?" The doctor asked.

"Kame Game Shop." Yami said getting out of the bed.  


**"When Joey gets here you can go home." The doctor said.**

**"Thank you." Yami said.  
**

**"You're welcome." The doctor said.**

**Joey ran in and looked shocked by who he saw. Yami smiled at Joey before running to Joey.**

**"What is wrong with Yugi!" Yami demanded.  
**

**"After you left he got really depressed and now he doesn't react to anyone or anythin'." Joey said sadly.**

"Come on, then, let's go home." Yami said.  


**Joey nodded. Yami opened the door to the Kame Game Shop and looked around. **

**'It's been a while.' Yami thought to himself.  
**

**"He's in his room." Joey said sadly.**

**Yami nodded and sprinted up the stairs. Yugi sat there on the floor rocking back and forth staring into space with his back turned to the door.**

"Yugi? It's me...Yami." He said.  


**Yugi didn't believe his ears and kept rocking. Yami walked over to Yugi and knelt down in front of him. **

**"I'm back, Yugi." Yami said.  
**

**Yugi blinked a moment and then embraced Yami. Yami hugged Yugi tightly with tears in his eyes. **

**"I will never leave you again Yugi." Yami said.  
**

**Tears fell down Yugi's face. **

**"Promise?" He asked through the tears.**

Yami blinked back tears that threatened to fall. 

**"I promise with all of my heart Yugi." Yami said.  
**

**Yugi smiled softly and happily. Yami smiled and pulled away wiping his eyes.  
**

**"I'm glad you're back." Yugi said.**

**Yami still wiped at his eyes. **

**"Me too, Yugi, Me too..." Yami said.  
**

**Yugi smiled.  
**

**"I missed you so much." Yami said.  
**

**"I missed you to." Yugi said.  
**

**Yami stood up and looked down at Yugi. Yugi stood as well. Yugi's once bright amethyst eyes seemed different the color seemed darker.**

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Yami asked.  


**Yugi nodded. **

**"My eyes started to change color about 2 weeks after you left." Yugi said sadly.  
**

**"What? Why?" Yami asked his voice was full of alarm and concern.  
**

**"I don't know." Yugi said.**

**"Do you feel any different?" Yami asked.  
**

**Yugi shook his head. Yami looked closely at Yugi. Yugi's hair was showing age beyond his years. Yami sighs. **

"**Yugi, what happened to you?" Yami asked. **

"**Well, I…it…" Yugi started. **

**2 YEARS AND 6 MONTHS AGO **

**Yugi was wearing all black and his cards were picking up dust. Yugi walked into his classroom not caring about the dress code.**

"**Mr. Motou, why are you not in uniform?" The Teacher demanded.**

**Yugi rolled his eyes and sat down propping his feet up on the desk.**

**"None of your business." Yugi said coldly.**

"**Well, I don't want you in My room without our uniform!" The teacher exclaimed.**

**Yugi scoffed and stood.**

**"I didn't wanna be here anyway." Yugi said.**

**  
"Fine go to the principle's office right now!" The teacher demanded.**

**  
"No, I'm going home." Yugi said.**

**Joey raised his hand.**

"**What is it, Joey?" The teacher asked.**

**"His brother just died." Joey said.**

**  
She looks shocked. **

"**Oh fine, Yugi you may go home then." She said.**

**  
"He's understandably been a bit cranky." Tea said.**

**  
"Oh well, Yugi, I am sorry." She said.**

Yugi sighs and walks out.

"Joey, would you like to go with him?" She asked.

**Joey stood.**

**"Of course." Joey said.  
**

**"Then I allow you to go make sure he's alright." She said. **

**Yugi was already out of the school so Joey would have to run to catch up. Joey huffed out of breath once catching up to Yugi. **

**"Slow down pal." Joey said.  
**

**Though instead of Yugi he finds that familer black bubble from Duelist Kingdom.**

**  
"What da heck!" Joey stepped back and then charged at the bubble.  
**

**Soon the bubble disappeared Yugi was knelt on the ground breathing heavily and another man lay unconscious Yugi's cards were scattered a bit.**

**  
"What da!" Joey ran towards the two.  
**

**"I'm OK, at least I think so." Yugi said looking up at Joey.**

**The once golden bangs were gray and 5, 1 inch wide gray streaks went though his hair and he hadn't noticed yet. **

**"Yug man, are you alright!" Joey helped his friend sit up.  
**

**Yugi nodded glaring angerily at the man.**

"**Who is he?" Joey asked.**

**"My father, and I have half a mind to..." Yugi started clinching his fist.**

**Joey sat dumbstruck. **

**"Your father..."**

**"Joey, he use to beat me and my mom..." Yugi started.**

"I am so sorry, Yug." Joey embraced Yugi.

Yugi cried.

**FLASHBACK END  
  
Yugi had been voicing the flashback. Yami stared at Yugi.  
**

**"And that's what happened." Yugi said.  
**

**"Oh, Yugi. I am so sorry I left you." Yami said.  
**

**"I'm just glad you're back." Yugi said.  
**

**"I know...I am so glad I came back." Yami said.**

**Yami smiled. Yugi's deck sat on the desk covered with dust. Yami walked over to the desk and stared at the deck. **

**"I see you've given up on dueling, as well." Yami said.  
**

**"I didn't have the heart for it after you left." Yugi said. **

**"Not to mention he was like that for 2 and a half years." Joey said walking in.**

"Have I really been gone that long?" Yami asked out loud by accident.  


**"You've been gone for 3 years." Joey said.  
**

**"Oops. Did I just say that?" Yami asked.  
**

**Yugi nodded. Yami's cheeks tinted a light pink. **

**"Has it really been 3 whole years?" Yami asked.  
**

**Yugi nodded sadly.  
**

**"Wow." Yami collapsed on Yugi's bed and stared up at the ceiling.**

**"3 years..."He whispered.  
**

**Yugi flopped down next to him.**

"I never want to leave here..." Yami said still gazing at the ceiling.  


**"I didn't want you to either." Yugi said softly.  
**

**"I really missed you..." Yami said.  
**

**Yugi looked at Yami near tears. Yami bit his lip trying not to cry. Joey sighed. Yugi was extremely tired he hadn't slept well the whole time. Quickly, Yami let out a sob and looked away. Yugi embraced Yami. Yami's eyes widened as his whole body tensed.  
**

**"It's ok to cry..." Yugi said softly as Joey walked out.  
**

**Yami whimpered slightly and buried his face in Yugi's shirt. Yugi held Yami.**

**"I-" Yami hiccupped and buried his face father into Yugi's shirt.  
**

**Yugi just let him cry.  
**

**"I'm such a baby! I-I-" Yami started.**

"It's ok to cry." Yugi said.

"No...no! It's not!" Yami exclaimed.  


**"It's alright, believe me I know." Yugi said smiling reassuringly at Yami.**

**"I feel so..." Yami's voice trailed off.  
**

**Yugi held his yami.  
**

**"Yugi, I'm tired." Yami yawned with tears still in his eyes.  
**

**"Me too." Yugi said.  
**

**"What time is it?" Yami asked rubbing his eyes.  
**

**"Almost 8." Yugi said looking exsusted.  
**

**"I don't know why I'm so tired." Yami said.  
**

**"It may have something to do with coming back from the dead." Yugi said with a yawn.**

Yami looked at Yugi's eyes with were full of fatige. 

**"Aibou, when was the last time you had a good rest?" Yami asked.  
**

**"Since you left." Yugi said.  
**

**Yugi laid down pulling Yami down as well.  
**

**"What about Joey?" Yami asked through a yawn.  
**

**"I don't know." Yugi said.  
**

**Yugi fell asleep.**

**THE NEXT MORNING **

**Yami and Joey were out talking near KaibaCorb there was an accident involving some one else and somebody calls Yugi and tells him Yami's dead. Yugi ran downstairs and grabbed a knife locking the bedroom door as he ran back into it knife in hand. **

**"Joey, I have this sinking feeling something is not right." Yami said.**

Yugi plunges the knife into his stomach. Yami winced, he could feel a painful feeling through the link he shared with Yugi. 

"Yugi! Joey something is wrong with Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

**  
Yugi fell to his knees pulling out the knife the blood covered knife clattered to the floor. **

**"We haveta help him!" Joey exclaimed.**

**Yami nodded. **

**"Let's go." Yami said as the two ran back to the game shop.  
**

**Yugi was already unconscious bedroom door locked.  
**

**"I think he's in his room." Joey said.**

Yami just nodded, worried about Yugi as they started to run upstairs to Yugi's room. A faint groan was heard from behind the door.

**"Yugi! Yugi!" Yami shouted as he tried to open up the door but found it was lock. **

**"Ra Dang it!"**

**Yugi let out a painful moan.  
**

**"Joey the door is lock!" Yami shouted. **

**He decided to try using their mind link. **

**-Yugi! Yugi!-**

**/Y-Y-Yami.../  
**

**-Yugi! Are you alright!-**

/T-T-Thought y-y-you d-d-died.../

**Yami looked surprised and shock as Joey tried to brake down the door. **

-What made you think of that?-  


**The door broke down and Yugi lay there in a small pool of blood. Yami looked shocked. **

**"Yugi..." Yami started. **

**-Yugi what happen? You're bleeding...-**

**The bloody knife lay nearby. Crimson eyes widen in shock. **

**"What in Ra..." Yami started.**

**"I think he tried to..." Joey started.  
**

**Crimson eyes started to well up in tears. **

**"D-Don't even say it Joey..." Yami said. **

**-Yugi...Yugi hang in there. You can't leave me behind...-**

**"Let's get him to the hospital." Joey said.**

**Yami nodded. **

**"Lets..." Yami started.**

**Joey picks Yugi up and dashes out and to the hospital. Yami followed close behind, tears still falling from his eyes. Once there the doctors managed to stop the bleeding. Yami was becoming very worried and scared out of his mind. The doctor gave Yugi something for the pain. And went to where Yami and Joey were waiting.**

**"Are you here for Yugi Motou?" The doctor asked.**

**Yami nodded slowly, tears still flowing through his eyes.**

**  
"He'll be fine, with rest." The doctor said.**

"A-Are you sure?" Yami asked, tears still flowing through his eyes.

**The doctor nodded.**


	2. The Pasts Revealed

**CHAPTER 2  
"The Pasts Revealed"**

**"T-Thank you..." Yami managed to choke out. **

**Yami then turned around facing no one but a white wall.  
**

**"You can go in and see him." The doctor said.**

**Yami just nodded. The doctor lead Yami into Yugi's room.**

**"He's in here." The doctor said.**

**"Thank you again." Yami said his voice cracking from crying and stress.  
**

**/Yami/**

**-Yugi, you're alright!-**

**/Yeah./**

**-What happened?- **

**Yami paused. **

**-Wait don't answer that.- He said with tears welling in his eyes again.  
**

**/Where are you/**

**-Right next to you,-  
**

**Yugi weakly opens his eyes and smiles softly. Yami smiles with tears still falling.  
**

**/I-I-I'm s-s-sorry./ **

**Yugi started to cry.**

**"It's ok. Please don't cry hikari...that will only make me cry more." Yami said.  
**

**/Someone called said you died.../**

**"Who?" Yami asked in disbelief.  
**

**/Don't know./ **

**"I'm not dead and neither are you and that's all that matters." Yami said.  
**

**Yugi nodded.  
**

**"But why would you even think of suicide?"  
**

**/Didn't wanna be without you again./**

**"If I ever did leave you again don't kill yourself...I should know..." Yami stopped and looked at the ground tears falling from his crimson eyes.  
**

**Yugi reached for Yami's hand. Yami held Yugi's hand and tried to stop crying. Yugi smiled reassuringly. Yami smiled softly and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. **

**"Thank you..." Yami started.**

**Yugi smiled.  
**

**"You probably have to stay here, for the night." Yami said sadly.  
**

**Yugi nodded.  
**

**"But, I'll stay as long as you want me." Yami said.**

Yugi smiled.  


**"Are you in any pain?" Yami asked.  
**

**/Not right now, I was./  
**

**"Good, you don't deserve the pain." Yami said.  
**

**/But, Yami...I sent my own father from this life to the shadow realm./**

**"You had a good reason, Yugi. Unlike me..."  
**

**"But, Akunumkanon died." Yugi said.  
**

**"That is not your fault."  
**

**"Nor yours." Yugi said. **

**Yami sighed. **

**"I really miss him." Yami said.  
**

**"I know." Yugi said.  
**

**"He really understood me..."**

**"What's wrong?" Yami asked.  
**

**Yugi was trying to hide his arms from Yami. Yami looked at Yugi. **

**"Are you alright?" Yami asked.  
**

**Yugi nodded putting his arms behind him.  
**

**"Yugi, what are you hiding?" Yami asked.  
**

**Yugi sighed and pulled his arms out. Yami let out a gasp.  
**

**"My father set my shirt on fire. I got it off before it spread to the rest of my body but..." Yugi cut off.  
**

**"I hope he rots in hell!" Yami growled.  
**

**Yugi nodded in agreement.  
**

**"How could any man do such a horrid thing?" Yami asked.  
**

**"I don't know." Yugi said.  
**

**"Well, we should get your arms treated now too." Yami said.  
**

**"Yami, it happened 2 years ago." Yugi said.  
**

**"So, they could still help the burn, couldn't they?" Yami said.  
**

**"Doubt it." Yugi said.  
**

**"Why didn't you get help before?" Yami asked.  
**

**"I don't know...maybe I didn't think I deserved it." Yugi said.  
**

**Yami sighed and kissed Yugi's fore head.**

**"You deserve the best money can buy, hikari." Yami said.  
**

**Yugi smiled. Yami showed a genuine smile and sat next to Yugi.  
**

**"For the first day in 3 years I feel like I belong..." Yugi said, tears forming.**

**"Aww...don't cry." Yami said gently bringing his hand up to wipe away Yugi's tears.**

Yugi wished he could hug Yami.

**"It's hurts me to see you unhappy or hurt so try to be happy..." Yami started.**

Yugi nods and tries to calm down.  


**"Yugi," Yami paused to look Yugi in the eyes "You know love you, right?"  
**

**Yugi nods.**

**"And that I'd do anything for you right?"  
**

**Yugi nods.  
**

**"Good...think of that when you attempt suicide. Think of how I would feel without you..." Yami said looking away in tears again.  
**

**/I thought you were dead and I wanted to be with you./**

**-You would never go where I went...-  
**

**Yugi was falling asleep. Yami smiled at Yugi.**

**/Promise you'll be here when I wake up./**

**"I promise." Yami said.  
**

**Yugi fell asleep. Yami looked at the white walls and sighed. They move Yugi up to phys according to hospital policy to watch him over night. Yugi slept until morning. Yami fell asleep in the chair next to Yugi's bed. Yugi yawned and stretched a bit. Yami opened his eyes and smiled at Yugi.  
**

**/Morning, Yami./ Yugi smiled at him.  
**

**"Good morning Yugi."  
**

**"They're gonna probably let me go home today." Yugi said.  
**

**"Good. I want to go home." Yami yawned.  
**

**The doctor walked in. Yami looked at the doctor.**

**"He can go home today but, he has to take it easy." The doctor said.**

**"He will, I'll make sure." Yami said.**


	3. The Return of Two Motous

**CHAPTER 3**

"**The Return of Two Motous"**

"**Good. Then if you'll sign these papers you can take him home." The doctor said.**

Yami took them, signed him then handed them back.

"**You can take Yugi home now." The doctor said as they pulled up a wheelchair for Yugi.**

**They put Yugi in the wheelchair and Yami rolled Yugi out. Soon the two were back at the game shop. Yugi laid down on the couch. The bell on the front door, Yami turned to see who it was. Staying there was none other then Solomon Motou.**

"**Hi, Grandpa." Yami said.**

"**Yami, you're back." Solomon said in shock.**

**Yami smiled and nodded. Yugi walked into the Game Shop looking pale.**

"**Aibou, you should be resting." Yami said.**

"**What happened to my grandson!" Solomon demanded.**

"**Somebody called Yugi yesterday and told him I was dead and he tried to…" Yami started.**

"**No need to continue." Solomon said.**

"**He's pretty tired." Yami said.**

"Yugi, go lay down." Solomon said.

"**OK, grandpa." Yugi said.**

**Yugi walked back to the couch and laid down.**

"**Who found him?" Solomon asked.**

**"Well, Me, I guess. Joey was right behind me."  
**

**"He's been through so much..." Solomon started.**

**"I know...and perhaps I am the one to blame for all of it..." Yami said looking away afraid of the response.  
**

**"No, my son is." Solomon said.**

**"No, I chose to leave this world and that is what opened the door to many problems..."  
**

**"The way his father treated him cause him to change and well I was worried he would never snap out of it...and you had no choice after Yugi beat you in that duel." Solomon said.**

"**I still feel slightly responsible." Yami said.  
**

**"You're not, I am." Solomon said.**

**Yami did want to cry again so, he tried to put on a fake poker5face that would show nothing of his emotions. He hoped no one saw underneath of it.  
**

**"If I hadn't raised my son to such an awful person none of it would've happened." Solomon said guiltly.**

**Yami lost it and broke in too tears out of fury. **

**"He is not an awful person! He is the sweetest, most caring boy I have ever met! If you are to be angry at anyone, be it me and leave him out of this!" Yami stood and began to walk away.**

"**I was talking about his father." Solomon said.**

**"It doesn't matter...Yugi is not like him...and he never will be!" Yami exclaimed.**

**"I know...I don't know if you've seen his arms yet..." Solomon started.**

**Yami winced in remembrance. **

**"Yes I have." Yami said.**

**2 YEARS AGO  
**

**Yugi was sitting in his room Solomon had gone out for the day. Yugi was waiting for Tea who was suppose to come over. But, his father showed up and set his shirt on fire Yugi couldn't help but scream at the pain. Tea was running as fast as she could but was running a little late. Yugi tried to get the shirt off as fast as he could, he was still screaming. Tea heard his screaming and sprinted even faster. Yugi managed to get the shirt of and moved away from it in pain and glaring at his father there was a foom of shadow magic and his father disappeared into the shadow realm.**

**"Yugi?" Tea came running to Yugi's side.**

**Yugi's arms were burned badly. Tea gasped and looked at Yugi. **

**"What happened?" Téa asked.  
**

**Yugi was stareing at the burning shirt on the floor.**

**"Who did this too you!" Téa asked.  
**

**"My father." Yugi said.**

**"What!" Tea stared astonished.  
**

**"My father did it, he use to beat me and my mom." Yugi said.**

**"What! Why!" Téa demanded.  
**

**"I don't know." Yugi said.**

**Tea sighed and hugged Yugi. **

**"I'll help you through this Yugi." Téa said.  
**

**Yugi didn't react. **

**"Yugi?" Tea gently shook Yugi.  
**

**Yugi didn't react.**

**"Yugi!" Tea had a look of fear in her eyes as she shook Yugi harder.  
**

**Yugi didn't react.**

**"Yugi?" Tea's voice was now shrill with panic.  
**

**Yugi still didn't react.**

**"YUGI!" Tea screamed roughly arousing her friend.  
**

**Still no reaction. Tea sighed in frustration and leaned in to kiss Yugi. Nothing from Yugi in responds. Tea kisses him and starts to cry hysterically. **

**"Yugi! Yugi, wake up!" She starts to bash him into a wall.  
**

**But, nothing came from the young duelist. Tea let out a loud scream hoping someone would hear her. Joey happened to be walking towards the game shop hearing this he came running.**

**"YUGI! Please wake up..." Téa pled.  
**

**Joey ran over.**

**"Joey! Help me! He won't respond!" Tea cried.  
**

**Joey frowned he and Yugi had been talking the day before and he had known how close his best friend was to a breakdown. **

**"Tea, I..." Joey started.**

**"He wasn't like this before...I'm scared..." Tea looked at Joey in tears.  
**

**Joey looked away. **

**"He and I were talkin' yesterday..." Joey started.**

**Tea sat and waited for Joey to finish. **

**"He told me how close he felt ta a breakdown and I..." Joey cut off.  
**

**Tea sighed. **

**"Will he ever snap out of this?"  
**

**Joey sighed. **

**"I don't know." Joey said sadly.**

**"Joey..." Tea ran into Joey's arms.  
**

**Joey hugged her conforntingly.  
**

**FLASHBACK END  
**

**"When I got home, I found Yugi like that." Solomon said sadly.  
**

**Yami put his back to Solomon.**

**"I was afraid he'd never snap out of it." Solomon said.  
**

**Yami stayed silent.**

**"But, he has thanks to you." Solomon said.**

**Yami still didn't answer or face Solomon. Solomon was crying. Yugi was standing in the doorway. Yami was crying too but would keep it hidden. His tears fell to the ground and splashed like rain drops hitting the sidewalk. Yugi ran over to Yami hugging him. Yami hugged Yugi back and his mask fell. He dropped to his knees in sobs. Yugi was crying as well he felt safe in the embrace of Yami.**

**"I-I am so sorry Solomon." Yami choked out.  
**

**"For what?" Solomon asked.**

**"For everything!" Yami cried.  
**

**"You did nothing to be apologizing for." Solomon said.  
**

**"I mess up everything..." Yami started.  
**

**"You brought him out of a depression he'd been in for along time." Solomon said.  
**

**"And I don't mean the one before you came back." He added.**

**"I will never be happy...and neither will he..." Yami said looking down at his knees in tears.  
**

**"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Yugi shouted tears flowing freely.**

**" I don't know why you missed me...I am a failure." Yami said.  
**

**"I'm the failure...and I won't let you leave me behind again, if you cross over I will to." Yugi sobbed.  
**

**"I will never leave you...but I don't deserve you." Yami said.  
**

**"Don't put yourself down." Solomon said.**

**"The truth doesn't hurt me...I've known this all my life." Yami sobbed.  
**

**"But, it's not true." Solomon said.**

**Yami nodded weakly. **

**"Yes it is..." Yami started.  
**

**Solomon was the only one who knew the truth behind the two's true realationship. **

**"Atemu, look at your son in your arms and tell me you're a failure." Solomon said his eyes widen in realization and he covered his mouth.  
**

**"My what?..." Yami started in shock.  
**

**"Son." Solomon said.**

**Yami gasped slightly and held Yugi even tighter. Yugi smiled he always felt safe in Yami's arms and now knew why.**

**"I love you...son." Yami hiccuped.  
**

**"I love you too father." Yugi said.**

**"What do you want to do?" Yami asked Yugi.  
**

**"First he needs to recover." Solomon said.  
**

**"You're right. We could watch a movie?" Yami asked.  
**

**Yugi nods.**

**"What do you want to watch?"  
**

**"Liar, Liar." Yugi said.**

**"Doesn't some guy turn blue in that movie?"  
**

**"No but, he writes the word blue all over his face." Yugi snickered.  
**

**"Sounds interesting. It's a comedy, right?" Yami asked sitting on the couch.  
**

**Yugi nods as his grandpa puts the movie in.**

"**How long is it?" Yami asked.**

"**About an hour and a half." Yugi said sitting next to his father.**

**45 MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE**

**Yugi laid his head down in his father's lap.**


	4. The Kidnapping of a Royal Heir

**CHAPTER 4**

"**The Kidnapping of a Royal Heir"**

**Yugi closed his eyes he was way more tired then he thought he was. Yami smiled and looked at grandpa. **

**"Should I stop the movie and carry him up to bed?" Yami asked in a whisper.**

"Yeah." Solomon said softly.

**  
Yami nodded and gently picked up his son and started up the stairs. Yugi nuzzled up to his father. Yami smiled as he pulled back the covers and laid his son down. He leaned in and kissed Yugi's forehead. **

**"Good night, my son." Yami said.**

**  
Yugi rolled over. Little did the Pharaoh realize but a figure was watching from the shadows. Yami smiled at his son and walked out of the room quietly.**

**  
2 HOURS LATER**

**  
Yami went to check on Yugi only to find to his horror Yugi was gone. Not a sign of him. Crimson eyes widen in shock and horror.**

**  
"YUGI! YUGI, WHERE ARE YOU!" Yami shouted his voice full of panic and concern for his son.**

**Yami fell to his knees sobbing.**

**  
MEANWHILE DEEP IN THE EGYPTIAN UNDERGROUND**

A group had a certain missing duelist chained to a wall.

**  
"Grandpa! Yugi! He's..."**

Yugi woke up and looked around and tried the link but nothing. 

**  
"This place blocks your link to the Pharaoh." A voice said.**

Yugi struggled against the chains. Yami quickly opened up the link and called for his son...but received no answer. There was a bright flash and Yugi's amethyst/crimson eyes go pupil less and blank. 

**  
"Go and bring me the pharaoh." The voice said. **

**  
"Yes, master." Yugi said bowing to the voice and disappeared and reappeared dressed like a rare hunter.**

He was standing right behind Joey.

**  
"Wheeler, you're going to help me get the pharaoh." Yugi said speaking in a creepy double voice.**

**  
"Huh?" Joey turned around.**

"You will help me get the Pharaoh." Yugi said with the same double voice face completely covered by the cloak.

**  
"Yugi!" Joey gasped in shock. **

**  
"Stop fooling around!"**

Yugi removed the hood blank mindless eyes stare at Joey.

**  
"Marik! He's back! I thought he was dead!" Joey exclaimed.**

"The master is back...and soon the world will tremble but first we need the power of the pharaoh." Yugi said in the same double voice.

**  
Yami sighed and decided to try the link once more. **

**  
-Yugi? Can you hear me?-**

/H-H-Help me./

He pled according to the master wishes so that he could get the pharaoh.

-Hold on Yugi! I'm coming!-

"He's coming." In that same double voice.

Yami grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house.

/M-Malik's back.../

**  
-Where are you!-**

/Near Joey's./

-I am coming!- 

**  
Yami dashed to Joey's house. Yugi smirked and shoved Joey back.**

"Yugi!...you're not Yugi!" Yami exclaimed.

The eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. 

**  
"Your son is now my mind slave, Pharaoh." He said.**

"Malik! You give me back Yugi!" Yami demanded.

There was a light glow as something seemed to be emerging from Yugi's very body.

**  
"What the hell!" Yami asked in confusion.**

Soon the HSP appeared and the eye of Horus and blank look disappeared as Yugi started to collapse. Yami ran to Yugi.

"Dad?" He asked half awake.

**  
"Yes, Yugi I am right here." Yami said holding his son.**

"What happened?" Yugi asked in confusion.

**  
Yami sighed. **

**  
"I'm not quite sure..." Yami started.**

Yugi yawned.

**  
"Let's get you home and in bed." Yami said picking up Yugi and walking to the game shop.**

Yugi nuzzled up to his father. Yami smiled to himself. Yugi slept but, when they came back another had escaped the shadow realm and had knocked Solomon out. Yugi's grip on Yami tightened. Yugi woke up his eyes were filled with fear. Yami looked down at his son. 

**  
"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked.**

/That's Virgil Motou.../ 

**  
Yugi shook in fear.**

**  
"Who?" Yami asked.**

/The one who gave me these burns./

"Y-Your father...he's back?" Yami asked in shock.

Yugi nodded tightening his grip.

**  
"What do we do?" Yami asked.**

/Don't let him hurt me please/ He pled.

**  
"I promise I won't" Yami held him tighter for reassurance.**

Virgil Motou approach the two. 

**  
/Just send him back./ **

**  
Yugi was crying.**

**  
"Stay away from my son!" Yami demanded.**

Yugi was crying heavily.

**  
"Come near me and I'll kill you!" Yami exclaimed.**

**  
Yami pulled a knife out of his pocket.**

**  
"Don't think I won't!"**

The knife was pulled out of the pharaoh's hand and flew right into Virgil's heart.

**  
"Huh?" Yami asked.**

Yugi smiled. 

**  
/Lost control for a second. Sorry bout that./**

Yami smiled too. 

**  
"Now, he'll never bother you again"**

Yugi nuzzled his father again falling back asleep. Yami smiled down at his son, he turned to Solomon. 

**  
"Should I put him to bed?" Yami asked Solomon. **

**  
"Yes, he has had a long day." Solomon replied as Yami started to carry Yugi upstairs. **

**  
"But, one thing...what do we do with that?" He asked pointing at the dead body of Virgil Motou. **

**  
"Hmm, I know, here hold my son for a minute." Yami aid giving him his son, he went over to the body of Virgil and sent it to the shadow realm. **

**  
"There." Yami said taking back his son.**

Solomon sighed.

**  
"What's wrong?" Yami asked Solomon.**

"Just worried about Yugi." Solomon said.

**  
"I am also, I mean that...that...creature is horrible! He almost ruined Yugi's life!" Yami said, brings his son close to his chest.**

"I've never seen Yugi actually use his shadow magic before." Solomon said.

"It is because of his father" Yami growled,

"He is trying to take the innocence and light out of him!"

**  
"He was 7 when I got him after he witnessed something horrible." Solomon said.**

**  
"What did he witness?" Yami asked with curiosity.**

**  
"His father beat his mother a lot and then one day he..." Solomon started.**

**  
"He did not...he did not rape him or anything did he?" Yami asked, scarred and full of rage.**

**  
"He killed Yugi's mom right in front of Yugi...he shot her." Solomon said.**

"He did?" Yami asked outraged.

Solomon nodded. Yami growled and hugged Yugi tighter. 

**  
"Why did he have to be Yugi's father?" Yami asked looking at Yugi**

Solomon frowned.

**  
"I am not blaming you" Yami said hastily, **

**  
"I am just upset that Yugi went thought this"**

"He was my son and I obvesiously am a horrible father or he wouldn't have turned out like that." Solomon said guiltily.

**  
"You are not! You are a great father and it is not your fault." Yami said.**

"But, sire..." Solomon started.

**  
"It's not your fault." Yami said. **

**  
Solomon frowned. **

**  
"This is none of your fault!" Yami exclaimed. **

**  
Yugi groaned. Yami looked down at Yugi. **

**  
"Are you ok?" Yami asked.**

"Sire, the stab wound." Solomon said noticing it was starting to bleed again. 

**  
"Come on, let's help Yugi." Yami said and rushed upstairs. **

**  
Solomon followed him up. Yami reached the bathroom and took out some bandages then turned to Solomon. **

**  
"Can you clean his wound?" Yami asked. **

**  
Solomon nodded and started cleaning the wound. **

**  
"Thanks." Yami said giving him a smile. **

**  
Yugi winched. **

**  
"I know, Yugi." Solomon said. **

**  
"Are you awake, Yugi?" Yami asked. **

**  
Yugi nodded. Yami went over to him. **

**  
"Yugi, I'm sorry that this happened." Yami said.**

/Not your fault...dad./

-I still feel responsible.-

/You're not./

**  
-...-**

**  
Yugi smiled softly. Yami also smiled.**

**  
-Im glad you are ok.-**

/I bet my lover is too./ Yugi covered his mouth.

**  
-Who's that?-**

/J-J.../ 

**  
Yugi was unsure how his father would react.**

**  
-Does he have brown eyes?-**

Yugi nodded.

**  
-Hmm, Do I know him?-**

Yugi nodded.

**  
-Does he come here a lot?-**

Yugi nodded.

**  
-Joey?-**

Yugi nodded. Yami smiled. Yugi smiled back.

**  
-Well, I am glad its someone I know-**

/Then you approve/

**  
-Yes. I know that he will not hurt you or abuse you or us you or anything.-**

Yugi hugged his father as best he could. Yami hugged his son back and start to put badges on Yugi's wound.

/I hope I didn't hurt him earlier./

-You didn't, he will forgive you.-

/I hope so./

**  
-Well, you should talk to him, call him. I am done with your bandage.-**

Yugi got up. Yami also got up. Yugi went to the phone and dialed Joey's. Yami watched his son, hoping Joey would accept him.

**  
"Yo?" Joey answered.**

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said.

**  
"YUG! What's up? Are you ok?" Joey asked.**

"I'm fine now." Yugi said.

**  
"Good, so what's up?" Joey asked.**

"Uh...well I uh..." Yugi started.

**  
"Yes?" Joey asked.**

"I love you." Yugi blurted out.

Solomon watched as well.

**  
"Y-You do?" Joey asked.**

"Yeah." Yugi said.

**  
"Oh Yug." Joey said.**

**  
"I love ya too!"**

"Really?" Yugi asked smiling.

**  
"Yeah, I have when I first saw ya." Joey said smiling.**

**  
"Want me to come over?"**

Yugi smiled.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

**  
"I'll be right over, cutie" Joey said and hung up.**

Then Joey started to go over to Yugi's. Yugi looked at the two smiling.

**  
"Well?" Yami asked.**

"He said he loves me too." Yugi said. 

"YES!" Yami said cheering.

Yugi chuckled. Yami smiled and hugged his son. 

**  
-Im glad for you my son-**

Yugi hugged him back. Yami smiled. 

**  
-Is he coming over?-**

/Yeah./

**  
-Then don't you think you should get ready?- **

**  
Yami sent Yugi a wink. Yugi smiled and ran upstairs.**

**  
"I know, I am too." Solomon said. **

**  
Yami smiled to himself. Yugi got ready. Joey knocked on the door. Solomon went and got the door. **

**  
"Hey, Gramps." Joey said. **

**  
Solomon smiled and let him in. **

**  
"Yugi, Joey's here!" Solomon exclaimed. **

**  
Yami got up and went to Joey. **

**  
"Hello, Yugi will be done in a sec, YUGI!" Yami yelled. **

**  
-Yugi, Joey is here!- **

**  
Yugi ran downstairs. **

**  
"Hey, Yug." Joey said meeting him at the stairs and hugged him. **

**  
Yugi hugged him back happily.**

**  
"Oh, Yug." Joey said. **

**  
Yugi kissed Joey. Joey kissed him back lovingly. Solomon smiled. Yami also smiled and chuckled at the two. Yugi kept kissing him. Joey kept kissing him back, not caring bout the others.**

**  
"I'll leave you two alone..." Yami said and then walk out the room.**

**  
Gramps followed Yami out. Joey and Yugi's lips part and they walk out and go to the movies. Yugi smiled softly. The two sat next to each other. Joey put an arm around Yugi. Yugi smiled.**

"We will get through this together"  
Yugi nuzzled up to Joey.

**  
Joey nuzzles Yugi back, un able to get over Yugi;s cuteness. They were watching a horror movie and Yugi quickly climbed on Joey's lap a bit scared. Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him close  
Yugi calmed down he felt secure in Joey's arms. Joey smiled. Yugi fell asleep in Joey's arms. Joey lifted Yugi up and started to carry him home. Yugi was clutching to Joey's shirt. Joey held him closer. Yugi smiled in his sleep. Joey smiled. Yugi nuzzled up to Joey in his sleep. Joey cuddled him as he walked. They bumped into a certain brown eyed duelist.**

"Watch where your going Mutt!" Seto exclaimed.

"Shut it moneybags!" Joey exclaimed.

**  
Yugi started to stire in Joey's arms.**

**  
"Oh, whats wrong with my rival?" Seto asked.**

Those amethyst eyes opened.

"Hey Yug, your up," Joey said

Yugi nodded. Joey smiled. Yugi saw Seto and gave Joey a look saying to put him down.  
Joey put Yugi down and glared ay Seto  
Yugi looked at Seto. Seto looked at Yugi

"Nothing is wrong with me." Yugi said.

"Yeah, right. He is to weak to walk!" Seto exclaimed.

Seto was the last person Yugi wanted to know he was gay.

"Well, you must be!" Seto exclaimed.

"Be what?" Yugi asked.

"Be weak and patitic to be carried!" Seto exclaimed.

"I was asleep, he was taking me home." Yugi defended.

"Yeah right!" Seto exclaimed.

Yugi started to blush.

/Seto would never let me live it down if he found out I was gay./

-Dont let him find out!-

/I think he's already suspecting it./

-hmm-

Yugi was bright red.

"Why are you blushing!" Seto demanded.

"No reason." Yugi said looking away from Seto.

"Yeah..." Joey started.

**  
"Tell the truth" Seto said.**

**  
"Well...I...I'm..." Yugi tried.**

**  
"Yes?" Seto asked.**

**  
"I'm gay." Yugi said.**

**  
"...yay!" Seto exclaimed.**

**  
"I was in the middle of a date." Yugi said.**

**  
"oh...gr." Seto said.**

**  
"Now if you'll excuse us." Yugi said.**

**  
Yugi started to pull Joey down the street. Joey followed. Yugi smiled at his boyfriend. Joey smiled back, **

**  
"We lost him." Joey said.**

**  
Yugi kissed Joey. Joey kisses him back, glad to be with him, Yugi kissed him not really caring if any of their friends saw them. And that's what they saw; the rest of the gang was walking down the street and saw Joey and Yugi. Yugi and Joey's lips part a soft smile on Yugi's face.**

**  
"Uh guys?" Téa asked**

**  
Yugi looked at her.**

**  
"Uh..." Téa started.**

**  
"What?" Yugi asked.**

**  
"..."**

**  
"Well, we're..." Yugi started.**

**  
"...h..."**

**  
"We're a couple." Yugi said.**

**  
"...interesting..."**

**  
Yugi smiled. Téa just blinked and left, the others stayed. Yugi looked at Tristan, Duke and Ryou...wondering what was on their minds. Ryou smiled. **

**  
"I'm glad, I always knew you were…" Ryou said.**

**  
Yugi smiled at Ryou. Ryou smiled back. Téa ran into the game shop.**

**  
"Tea?" Soloman said**

**  
"Hi." Téa said.**

**  
"Hi." Solomon said.**

**  
"Where is Atemu?" Téa asked.**

**  
"Im not sure, why?"**

**  
"I just wanted to be with my husband." Téa said.**

**  
"...o..k"**

**  
"Atemu!" Téa called out to her husband.**

**  
"I am not sure if he is home.."**

**  
"Aww." Téa said.**

**  
"yeah" Solomon said.**

**  
AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY**

**  
A certain CEO forced Yugi in the boys bathroom and lock the door. His intentions were obvesious.**

**  
"What do you want Kaiba?" Yugi asked.**

**  
Seto smirked.**

**  
"Isn't it obvesious?" Seto asked smirking.**

**  
"uh, no" Yugi said innocently.**

**  
Seto approached Yugi and started to force himself on poor Yugi. Yugi shrunk back into the wall and let out a nervous giggle.**

"Uh, what are you doing Seto?" Yugi asked.

**  
"Be quite." Seto said.**

Seto back handed Yugi knocking him to the ground face down. Yugi fell to the ground and moaned, he opened one eye.

"S-Seto, why?" Yugi asked.

**  
Seto by now had him pinned to the ground.**

**  
"W-well, why Seto?" Yugi asked.**

**  
Seto didn't answer him but, started to rape Yugi in the butt. Yugi screamed, hoping that someone would hear. Soon Seto was done and left Yugi curled up on the bathroom floor crying. Yugi covered himself with his jacket crying to himself. Joey walked into the bathroom and heard crying. **

**  
"Huh?" Joey asked.**

**  
He found his boyfriend naked except for the jacket he had over him. **

**  
"YUGI!" He yelled and ran over to him.**

**  
Yugi was crying. Joey kneelened next to Yugi. **

**  
"Yugi." Joey whispered.**

**  
Yugi slowly looked at Joey tears still falling.**

**  
"Yug, what happened?" Joey asked.**

**  
"K-K-Kaiba h-he..." Yugi sobbed out.**

**  
"He what?" Joey growled.**

**  
"R-Raped m-me..." Yugi sobbed.**

**  
"HE WHAT?" Joey said outraged**

**  
Yugi looked down.**

**  
"Yugi, come, we need to get you-" Joey said putting a hand on Yugis shoulder.**

**  
Yugi looked back at his boyfriend. Yugi shunked back from the touch.**

**  
"Yugi?" Joey asked as Yugi moved away from him.**

**  
Yugi's eyes were a bit dull. Joey tried again, he reached out **

**  
"Yugi, we need to…" Joey started.**

**  
Yugi just looked at his boyfriend as he scooted into the wall.**

**  
"Are you ok? You keep on going father away." Joey said and sat next to him, trying to hug him.**

**  
Yugi was shaking.**

**  
"Oh no, your to scarred to be touched...curse you Kaiba." Joey said angrily.**

**  
Joey whipped out his cell phone and called Yami. **

**  
"Yami, come here as fast as you can!" Joey exclaimed.**

**  
Yami agreed and raced to Domino High. Joey was still trying to calm Yugi who was shaking. Yami ran in and saw he son.**

**  
"Yami!" Joey said looking at Yami**

**  
"What happened!" Yami demanded.**

**  
"Kaiba happened" Joey said growling**

**  
"What did he do to my son!" Yami demanded.**

**  
"Do you really want to know?" Joey asked.**

**  
"Yes, now tell me." Yami said.**

**  
Yugi tried to scoot away from the two.**

**  
"Kaiba…" Joey stared.**

**  
"Raped him." He whispeared.**

**  
Yami clinched his fists in anger. Joey growled. **

**  
"I know, I found Yugi like this." Yami said.**

**  
Yami knelt in front of Yugi.**

**  
"Aibou…" Yami started.**

**  
Yugi was shaking and in tears.**

**  
"Aibou, please calm down."**

**  
"D-D-Dad..." Yugi sobbed.**

**  
"Yes, I'm here. Don't worry." Yami said.**

**  
Yugi let his father touch him. Yami slowly hugged him gently, whispering. Yugi cried into his father's chest. Yami hugged him. **

**  
"Shhh, you will be ok." Yami cooed.**

**  
Yugi just cried. Yami shhed, he turned to Joey. **

**  
"We need to get him to the hospital, then kill Kaiba." Yami said.**

**  
Joey nodded. Yami slowed picked Yugi up, having the jacket still cover him. Yugi clung to his father still crying. Yami hugged him.**

"It's alright, aibou. He will never hurt you again." Yami said.

Yugi sobbed into his father. Yami sighed

"what are we going to do?" Yami asked.

**  
"I don't know. But, let's get him ta da hospital fast." Joey said.**

**  
"ok" and he started to run**

**  
Joey followed Yami he couldn't help but, worry about Yugi. Yami reached the hostipal and gave Yugi to the doctors. Joey walked in a little while later.**

**  
"Hey joey" Yami said.**

**  
"I hope Yug'll be ok." Joey said.**

**  
"he will, dont worry." Yami said.**

**  
"We can't let Kaiba get away wit dis." Joey said clutching his fists.**

**  
"Calm down, I dont think abiou wants you hurt" Yami said.**

**  
"But, Kaiba...he..." Joey started.**

**  
"I know, don't worry, I think I know what to do" Yami said.**

**  
Joey sighed.**

**  
"If ya're sure." Joey said.**

**  
"He will never be heard from again/"**

**  
"I'll stay wit Yug." Joey said.**

**  
"You sure?" Yami said getting up**

**  
Joey nodded.**

**  
"Ok, thanks" and he turned to leave, "call me if anything happens" Yami said.  
**

**"I will." Joey said.**

**  
"Ok" then he went to the door**

**  
Joey stayed there waiting for the doctor to come back.**

**  
"Where would you be Kaiba?" Yami muttered to himself**

**  
Seto and Mokuba were at their house argueing.**

**"Bet his house" he muttered and walked there**

**  
"JUST SHUT UP MOKUBA!" A angery shout was heard.**

**  
"Wow, thats him" and he ran there**

**  
Mokuba scoffed in discust and walked out of the house bumping into Yami literally.**

"Mokuba?" He said confused

**  
"Hello, cousin. My brother is so discusting...not that I mind him being gay it's just..." Mokuba started and slapped his forehead.**

**  
"What?"**

**  
"He told me what he did to Yugi." Mokuba said.**

**  
"gr, oh"**

**  
"Yeah. If it helps I'm sorry." Mokuba said.**

**  
"Its not your fault, why where you two arguing?" Yami asked.**

**  
"I was trying to talk some sense into him and well you know his temper." Mokuba said.**

**  
"oh"**

**  
"Yeah." Mokuba said.**

**  
"Is he in there?" Yami asked.**

**  
Mokuba nodded.**

**  
"ok"**

**  
"Do what you have to." Mokuba said walking away.**

**  
Yami looked at him, then walked to the house. Seto's back was to the door. Yami knocked. Seto anwsered it.**

**  
"Kaiba"**

**  
Kaiba backed away in fear of his cousin.**

**Yami stepped forward.**

"One word, WHY ?"

**  
"I-I-I..." Seto said.**

**  
"Yes?"**

**  
Seto was too scared of his cousin to speak.**

"Speak Kaiba" he growled

**  
"I-I..." Seto started as he contiued to back away from his cousin. **

**  
Yami stepped forward, grabbed him by the collar and had him against the wall, "Talk"**

**  
"I-I-I...h-had a c-crush o-on him...a-and when I f-f-found out he was with t-t-the mutt I...guess I snapped." Seto said.**

"You could have asked him and told you know" Yami said cooly

**  
"I-I-I know." Seto said.**

"So, why dint you, or at least talked to him, he is scared of everyone except me now!" Yami exclaimed.

**"Seeing me might just make things worse." Seto said. **

**  
"Right now yes, you know, he probelry now thinks that love is not real!" Yami exclaimed.**

**  
Seto was scared of what Yami might do. **

**  
"Kaiba.." he growled**

**  
"Just do it." Seto said looking away from his cousin. **

**  
Yami licked his lips and looked at his cousin**

**Seto had only seen his cousin this angery a few times and whenever he was the one he was angery at would end up in the shadow realm or worse. Yami growled in fustration and looked at Kaiba, he knew what he wanted to do, but he was not sure now, Kaiba just had a crush, but then what he did to his abiou. Seto didn't look at his cousin and braced himself. Yami stepped next to his cousin and tried to look into his face, trying to read his expression. There was great fear on it. Yami tried to look at his eyes, was he sorry, was he telling the truth? Or was he a liar. The look in them was something he had never seen in Seto...there was guilt and regret. **

**  
"Kaiba...are you..." Yami started.**

**  
"W-W-What?" Seto asked. **

**  
"How are you feeling right now?"**

**  
"Guilty and sorry..." Seto said slowly.**

"About what?" Yami asked.

"What I did to your son." Seto said softly.

"What did you do to my son?" Yami said slowly, he wanted to know that he was really sorry.

**  
"R-Raped him." Seto said. **

**  
"Are you very sorry, sorry enough to do what I tell you to do?" Yami asked.**


End file.
